My Secret Hero
by bigtasty316says
Summary: Saiki K. Fic: (Saiki x Mera). I had no idea where else to put this so...: Well there's one who draws attention and one who's obsessed with me. But the other one gives me Coffee Jelly; I guess if it's her, then I... Saiki is slightly OOC
1. Friends with Psiki?

**Welcome folks! Relax…there's no way in hell that I'm ending Pokémon Takeover: Game Genie; I just wanted to write something different at the moment! I love Saiki K; people can have their Mob Psycho 100 and their Orange (though to be fair I've seen neither.) And since the only girl Saiki will be seen talking to is Mera, I figured….SHIP! Tell me what you think!**

" _For those of you who don't know me, my name is Saiki Kusuo. I'd like to tell you that I'm just a normal high school student, but the fact of the matter is that I can't do that due to my psychic powers; for more on this, please read "The Disastrous Life of Saiki K._ " The pink haired boy monologued.

"Hey pal, let's see if they have any ramen here on the island!" said the rather terrifying man with the blonde Mohawk.

" _Leave me alone, Nendou,_ " Saiki thought while continuing to read his book in the room they were staying in; there was one other boy in the room.

"I just hope there's no evil lurking. Stay on your toes boys; you never know when Dark Reunion could strike at us," the white haired boy with the bandages on his hand said.

" _Keep your paranoid ideas to yourself, Kaidou"_ Saiki thought to himself. " _The sad part is these two aren't the worst people I have to deal with on this school trip:"_

 _Cut To Other Room_

There are three girls sitting in the room. One with short brown hair tied with a kerchief-head wrap, one girl who with blue hair (the girl herself had a glowing aura surrounding her), and the last girl had maroon-colored hair, glasses, and appeared to be nibbling on a bread roll from the previous night.

The bluenette spoke first, "I wonder what the guys are up to." She giggled, " _Of course they're probably thinking about me since I'm so perfect; me, Teruhashi! If only Saiki would see that….that mysterious jerk!"_

The girl with the short brown hair smiled, "Yeah, we should try to find them and meet up today; we have the whole day to ourselves today; no set schedule." She thought to herself, " _And maybe I'll get the chance to finally talk to sweet Saiki, you can do it, Chiyo._ "

The two girls looked at the last girl who was still nibbling on the bread roll. "What do you want to do, Mera?"

Mera gave the two girls a confused look while the roll was still in her mouth, "Maybe if we see the boys, they know of a good restaurant." Yumehara and Teruhashi both sweatdropped.

 _Back With Saiki_

Saiki sighed, " _Well maybe I should look on the bright side, since we're in a group together, I can keep an eye on them if they get into trouble,"_ Saiki thought.

"Hey guys, it's almost time for dinner; we should go!" Kaidou suggested.

 _At Dinner_

The three boys sat at their table and noticed the food laid out for them; there was rice, beans, pork, and a whole other assortment of cuisines. Teruhashi, Yumehara, and Mera attempted to sit across from them.

Teruhashi smiled, " _Now, I can sit across from Saiki and finally make him say,"_

 _Fantasy Saiki: 'Oh, w-wow Teruhashi!'_

" _This'll be perfect!"_ Teruhashi thought.

Yumehara smiled as she thought, " _Now I can sit across from Saiki and make him say":_

 _Fantasy Saiki: 'This meal will be special thanks to you Chiyo; my heart is full of bliss.'_

 _Just In Love_

" _This'll be perfect,"_ Yumehara added _._ Yumehara and Teruhashi both began walking towards when suddenly, an army of boys swarmed the three girls.

"Teruhashi, sit with us," a boy said.

"No, sit with us Teruhashi," another boy said.

More boys continued to swarm the girls continuing to talk to Teruhashi, at this time Nendou and Kaidou began to go after almost all of the food on the table; luckily Saiki had his own plate.

" _Once again, Teruhashi's popularity has backfired on her,"_ Saiki thought.

Teruhashi and Yumehara escaped and decided to head back to their rooms and have some snacks instead, while several boys followed them.

Mera, who was the only girl in the group left, managed to make it to Saiki's table and saw that all the food was gone; her heart sank.

"Aw, the main reason I wanted to go on this trip was the food, and now it's gone…I guess it's back to bread crumbs and beansprouts," she said with extreme disappointment in her voice.

Saiki sighed, " _Wow, I actually feel a little bad. It's almost as if the universe is out to get her. Personally, I'm not all that hungry so-"_

Mera looked across the table at Saiki and noticed what he was doing, "Huh? Saiki?" She watched as Saiki scrapped half of the food on his plate, scrape it onto a separate plate, and push it towards her.

Mera's eyes lit up, "OH MY GOODNESS, THANK YOU SO MUCH SAIKI; YOU'RE INCREDIBLE!" she squealed as she stuffed her face.

Saiki nodded, " _Good grief, I guess someone in her position has an excuse for being so excited, but still didn't think she'd be so aggressive with the food._ "

Saiki began to eat his food in peace when he heard someone's thought, " _Saiki is so nice! I'm so happy we're friends."_

Saiki's eyes widened when he heard Mera's thought. He looked at her as she continued to attack her meal, a small smile crept across his face, _"Well I suppose out of everyone I put up with, she could be a lot worse,_ " he thought. Little did Saiki notice, his likability for Mera and vice-versa just went up.

 _A Few Hours Later_

Saiki, Kaidou, and Nendou were relaxing in the bath (spring, whatever).

" _Good grief, with saving the plane, and stopping the typhoon, I'm exhausted,"_ Saiki thought as he settled into the water.

"Hey pal, you look exhausted," Nendou exclaimed.

Kaidou spoke next, "Yeah, well it's been an exhausting day; we weren't even sure we'd make it here. Hopefully we won't have to deal with any suspicious figures; be ready to fight them off Saiki."

" _Just when I thought you'd be normal, you resort to Chuunibyou status. You're the worst,"_ Saiki thought.

Nendou goofily laughed, "Do you guys like bubbles?"

" _Don't even think about it!"_

Suddenly Saiki sensed something on the other side, " _Should probably try to see what's going on._ " He then crossed his eyes, " _Clairvoyance._ "

 _Clairvoyance:_

" _Cuts to the other side of the baths as three girls are heard screaming, "You perverts! AAAH!" There is a splash of water and male screams are heard as well._

 _End:_

"I'll save you," Nendou screamed while getting out of the baths and running towards the entrance where the other side was. More screams were heard.

"Hmph, what an idiot," Kaidou said.

" _For once we're in agreement. He could've at least grabbed a towel,_ " Saiki sighed.

"I-I just don't want any other those girls to see me here," Kaidou said nervously.

" _What happened to that confidence,_ " Saiki thought, shaking his head. " _I should probably get out._ "

Saiki got out of the water, put on a towel, and headed toward the entrance. He changed into his gym clothes; suddenly he heard Nendou's voice, "Sorry, I thought you were in trouble."

"NENDOU," several voices screamed. Saiki immediately teleported.

 _On the Beach_

Saiki suddenly appeared on the beach; he laid on the sand and sighed, " _Geez, it's only the first day and it's been exhausting. At least I have some nice peace and quiet."_

Saiki looked around at the stars and the waves of the ocean, " _It's actually pretty peaceful; very relaxing._ "

"Saiki?" said a familiar voice. Saiki turned to see Mera looking at him.

" _Good grief, someone else,"_ he thought.

Mera walked towards Saiki and sat down, "Mind if I join you? It's just so nice out."

There was silence for a moment, "To think we almost didn't make it here. I was so worried; I thought it was going to be cancelled thanks to that typhoon," Mera said.

" _Yeah, thanks for reminding me,"_ Saiki sarcastically thought.

Mera sighed, "I'm so happy though, I've been working even more hours lately. I remember I was booked solid…and then I saw you when I was walking home, oddly enough, a little while later, the newspaper, construction crew, and café called and said I didn't have to come in. And come to think of it, when you came into the café that one time, Matsuzaki Sensei let me slide about my job. Funny huh?"

Saiki rolled his eyes, " _Yeah, hilarious. Hopefully she doesn't figure out that-"_

"It's kind of like you're my good luck charm," Mera giggled. "I mean a lot of good stuff happens when I hang out around you so it makes sense."

" _I doubt she's onto me, but just in case,"_ Saiki thought as his eyes began to flash.

"Oh wow," Mera said looking up at the sky. Saiki looked up to see that there were several shooting stars that were passing by as the two watched.

" _Thank goodness I pulled that out,"_ Saiki thought. Mera closed her eyes and smiled. After a few moments, the two teens stood up.

"We should probably head back. It's getting late; we don't want people to worry," Mera stated.

The two headed back to the hotel they were staying at and found themselves at Mera's room. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for walking me, Saiki!" Mera said.

Saiki nodded, " _Well it saved me from putting up with Teruhashi and the others so-"_

Saiki was cut off by Mera hugging him, "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Saiki was surprised by this (even though he could probably read her mind at this point), but gave in and hugged her back. She entered the room and waved goodbye at him.

" _Geez, Mera has it rough," Saiki thought. "Once this trip is over, it's back to working nonstop. I guess I'll just have to help make this trip the best days of her life. Not cause we're 'friends' but simply because it's the right thing to do."_ He walked off, " _Good grief, what a pain!"_


	2. PSIched For a Beach Day

_The Next Day_

"Thanks a lot Nendou. You snored all night long; it kept me up," Kaidou exclaimed.

"Well I couldn't get any sleep either, you kept mumbling through your sleep; you know how annoying that was," Nendou shouted.

Saiki sighed, " _Well I had to deal with both of you last night. So I guess I'm the real loser._ "

The boys headed to the beach in their swim gear; they sat by the girls; mainly thanks to Kaidou and Nendou being under Teruhashi's spell.

"Glad you guys could make it, how do I look," Teruhashi asked.

Nendou and Kaidou blushed, "W-Wow Teruhashi, you look great!" Teruhashi smiled at the boys and then immediately glared at Saiki.

" _How could he not notice me?! I'm gorgeous! I'll get him to notice me; one way or another!"_ Teruhashi was livid at this point.

" _I can't even get any of the guys to notice me; not fair,_ " Chiyo thought pouting.

Mera smiled at Kaidou and Nendou; when she turned to Saiki her smile grew even bigger. To even his own surprise, Saiki smiled back at her; unfortunately, everyone else noticed.

"Huh? What are you guys smiling about? Come to think of it, Saiki never smiles," Kaidou said.

Nendou laughed, "Ha! My pal has a funny smile; you'd think you two were married."

Mera giggled, "Nah, Saiki and I just had a fun talk last night," she said winking.

" _Geez, don't make it sound so vague,_ " Saiki nodded.

Teruhashi tried to hide her cringe, "O-Oh that's g-great to hear." Then she began to think, " _Is it possible that she could like-NO! That's impossible there's no way they could've confessed last night."_

" _Got that right,_ " Saiki rolled his eyes.

Kaidou had already begun making a sandcastle, "Anyways, Saiki, we should make a fortress to fight off Dark Reunion's forces."

Saiki sighed, " _Ugh, that sounds like a pain._ "

Yumehara smiled, "Yeah, sandcastles sound like fun."

"Yeah, let's each build part of it! We can make it really big; bigger than the whole beach," Nendou said excitedly.

Saiki stood up, " _Really doesn't seem to be in my element. I think I'll pass._ " He began to walk off before the gang stopped him.

"You're not staying Saiki?" Yumehara asked. Saiki shook his head. Everybody groaned and tried to convince Saiki to stay.

" _Geez, I didn't think they'd care so much; even so I-"_ Saiki was interrupted by Mera grabbing his wrist. Saiki turned to see Mera with sparkles in her eyes.

"Saiki, it just wouldn't be the same without you; won't be nearly as fun," she said. Saiki paused for a moment while looking at the girl gripping his wrist.

Saiki gave a small sigh and nodded, " _Fine, you've talked me into it._ "

Everyone cheered, "Woo hoo! Let's do it!"

Saiki sighed, " _Besides just interacting with them, there are two reasons that I want to avoid doing this: Yumehara and Teruhashi._ "

" _I can show off to Saiki my sand crafting skills,"_ both girls thought.

" _That's not happening,_ " Saiki groaned.

Yumehara immediately began fixing the sand on the beach into something huge; Kaidou and Nendou immediately followed suit.

Teruhashi got an evil smile, "Oh, if only _somebody_ could help me; I'd love to repay _them_ ," she glanced over at Saiki. " _No way he can resist now,"_ she thought.

Suddenly a swarm of boys surrounded Teruhashi," I'll help you!" one yelled.

"No I'll help," screamed another. More boys offered to help Teruhashi causing her to cringe on the inside. This wasn't what she had in mind.

" _Good thing I told the guys through telepathy that Teruhashi needed help, that saves me some trouble,"_ Saiki thought while wearing a somewhat evil smile.

Nendou, Saiki, and Kaidou began working on separate sculptures. "Ha! We should come up with something really cool," Nendou said excitedly.

Kaidou raised an eyebrow, "Like a weapon against evil forces?"

Saiki rolled his eyes as he played with the sand, " _As long as it's not the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon, it's fine."_

Meanwhile, Mera and Yumehara were a few spots away, talking.

Mera smiled, "I wonder what the guys are up to; makes me think what they could make."

Yumehara smiled, " _I have to make the perfect sculpture for my sweet Saiki,"_ she thought.

"Something wrong," Mera asked.

Yumehara snapped, "Wh-what, no! It's nothing!"

Mera tilted her head, "Uh…okay…" Teruhashi finally appeared by the girls; she looked exhausted.

"I…don't even want to talk about it," Teruhashi said.

Suddenly a giant wave appeared to be heading towards the sandcastle that Mera had created.

"Oh no! Not my castle," she exclaimed.

Somehow, Saiki had found himself in between the castle and the wave.

" _What? You expect me to do something? Fine."_ Saiki blocked the wave with his back. " _I simply made the wave less impactful thanks to my powers. It's a good thing I was standing in the way, otherwise this would've been too suspicious."_

Saiki gave Mera a thumbs up.

" _Saiki is awesome,_ " Mera thought.

Saiki was surprised by this, " _D-Don't say that,"_ he thought. " _Man it's hot,"_ he thought as his cheeks turned red. " _Y-Yeah, that's why my cheeks changed colors._ "

Teruhashi glared, " _Saiki's never blushed like that around ME! What's going on?!_ "

Several hours later the sandcastles were finished. The sun was setting and everyone looked at their creations.

"Kaidou, what exactly did you make," Teruhashi asked. Kaidou had made a giant fist of sand with multiple sparks coming out of it.

Kaidou dramatically covered his face, "This is the ultimate weapon to fight off evil; the Jet Black Wings' Asteroid Galick Cannon."

" _He's trying way too hard to avoid copyright,"_ Saiki sighed.

"Um, I don't get it," Teruhashi responded honestly.

"….I mean…it's the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon," Kaidou said softly.

" _What did I just say,"_ Saiki snapped.

"Hey! It was the best I could come up with," Kaidou said, defending himself against Saiki.

Yumehara giggled, "I think it's kind of cute!"

Kaidou immediately blushed and turned away.

"I-It's not supposed to be cute," Kaidou said. Yumehara noticed this.

" _Oh wow, Kaidou blushed when he saw me in the swimsuit!"_ she thought.

" _That's not it at all,"_ Saiki thought.

" _But, I have to stay committed. I have my Shinning Outstanding Saiki,"_ Yumehara thought, obliviously.

" _Lies and slander, and you know it,"_ Saiki thought angrily.

Yumehara was next, "Well I made a head of someone I like." The head was very close to Saiki in terms of appearance; the hair, the glasses, even the antennae.

" _As impressive as that is, it's somewhat disturbing that she put so much effort into that,"_ Saiki thought.

" _Wonder who the guy is,_ " Nendou, Kaidou, Teruhashi, and Mera thought.

" _You guys are worse than she is,_ " Saiki thought.

Teruhashi quickly destroyed her replica of Saiki holding her in his arms; everyone turned around to see her.

"Well, mine wasn't anything important. Just nobody important," Teruhashi lied.

" _For such a perfect girl, I think your nose just grew,_ " Saiki smirked.

Nendou laughed, "Wow. You guys are good. This is what I made." He showed himself holding Saiki in his arms. "It's me hanging with my pal."

" _That's just disturbing,"_ everyone else thought. Teruhashi noticed another sculpture standing next to them; it seemed to resemble Teruhashi.

"OH WOW," she said excitedly. "DID YOU MAKE THIS FOR ME, SAIKI?! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST-"

" _Actually, that one's Nendou's too,_ " Saiki acknowledged with a somewhat evil smile.

Teruhashi froze, "Wh-Wh-What?!"

Nendou spoke, "Oh yeah, had some extra time; so I made one of you! Whaddaya think, Teruhashi?"

Everyone turned to Teruhashi, "Oh….w-well it's very…" she replied.

" _It's bothersome, it wasn't from Saiki. But…as perfect as I am, I admit it was sweet of Nendou, even if he's out of my league and distracting me from Saiki,_ " she thought.

" _Even Nendou wouldn't think to do that. Probably cause he won't think; and stop bothering me, Teruhashi,"_ Saiki thought.

Kaidou looked at Saiki, "What'd you make, Saiki," he asked with curiosity in his eyes.

Saiki pointed at a sculpture resembling a coffee jelly, " _This one's mine._ "

"A coffee jelly? What's so great about that," Teruhashi asked cutely, obviously trying to get him to react.

Saiki felt a dark energy rise through his body and his hair began to stand, " _WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT IT?! IT-"_

"WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT IT?!" Mera snapped, interrupting Saiki; stunning everyone, especially Saiki and Teruhashi.

Mera continued her rant, "What's not to understand: It doesn't taste bad. Earthy with a slightly citrus node finish. Don't let the name fool you folks, this jelly is a mature, dignified, treat. Better still when you add just a splash of whole milk, it becomes an entirely new flavor sensation. And that hint of decadence is everything I ask for in my dessert!"

Everyone was quiet for a while until Mera spoke again, "Whoops; sorry about that Teruhashi. Got kind of carried away."

Teruhashi thought, " _She's kind of a psycho-_ "

Saiki had a small amount blush on his face, " _Oh, wow._ " Their likability continued to grow.

" _SHE GETS AN 'OH, WOW' BUT I DON'T GET SQUAT?!"_ Teruhashi glared.

" _She's right you know,_ " Saiki nodded.

Mera smiled, "I know, cause I made the same thing," she said revealing her own coffee jelly. She was trying desperately hard not to attack her own creation.

" _Please don't eat the sand, Mera"_ Saiki sighed.

"By the way, Yumehara, that guy you like…have you kissed him yet?" Mera asked.

"Wh-Wh no not yet! Nendou have you had your first kiss?" she panicked.

"Huh? Me? Oh yeah, when I saved Takahashi I-" Nendou began.

"Never mind," everyone said immediately.

Kaidou asked, "Saiki, have you had your first kiss."

Saiki shook his head, " _Please. I'm not interested in that kind of thing._ "

Yumehara and Teruhashi thought, " _Great. I can break Saiki and be his first kiss!_ "

" _Don't ever say that,_ " Saiki snapped.

Kaidou continued, "Well, I'm sure you'll want it someday. I probably won't; my duty as a savior of this world prevents me from-,"

"Hey guys," a red-headed man shouted from afar. "It's almost time for dinner; come wash up."

"Got it Hairo," the gang responded. The gang began to head in to the hotel when a purple-haired classmate.

"Hey Saiki, let's have a chat," Toritsuka said.

Mera noticed this, "Oh, I'll save you a seat at dinner."

Saiki nodded, " _Okay, thanks!_ "

Toritsuka pulled Saiki away from the group, "You sly dog…who knew?"

" _What?_ " Saiki thought in an annoyed tone.

"Don't play dumb," Toritsuka laughed. "The ghosts told me, you and Mera. Woulda thought you'd be WAY more discrete than that."

" _What? We're just friends, idiot,_ " Saiki responded.

"Whatever you say, friend," Toritsuka smiled deviously. "You know I'm right," he said walking off.

Saiki remained in place for a moment, " _…..Mera and I…we're just friends…right?_ "

 _The Next Day_

" _Well we leave in a few hours. The trip could've been a lot worse, but it was by no means perfect. My only mission now is to have a Coffee Red Bean Anmitsu. The restaurant on this island only has 5 of them per day."_ Saiki monologued.

Saiki began to hurry to the restaurant when he came across Takahashi and his cronies.

"Saiki! Takahashi needs help; his stomach is at it again," one of them said.

Saiki sighed, " _Get someone else to help._ "

Suddenly Mr. Matsuzaki appeared, "It's okay everyone, I'm here."

Saiki walked away, " _Good, I can leave. Back to the task at hand._ " Saiki continued to walk until was about to enter the restaurant. He was about to enter, when suddenly-

"There you are, you four-eyed pervert!" a blue-haired pervert said blocking the entrance.

" _Great…you,"_ Saiki said.

"Where's my Kokomi? Leave her alone you perverted freak!" Makoto said furiously.

Saiki thought for a moment, " _…Damn…she's inside._ "

Makoto went inside and quickly threw himself at Teruhashi who was sitting with Yumehara, both of whom were eating Coffee Red Bean Anmitsu. Two people on the other side of the room had the other two desserts.

Saiki approached the counter and pointed at the Coffee Red Bean Anmitsu on the menu.

The cashier bowed, "I'm sorry. We just sold the last one to that girl over there," he said pointing to a table where Mera was sitting. This is where he admitted defeat.

" _Great…all of those distractions and I couldn't make it in time. This is how the story ends,_ " Saiki groaned as he walked out of the restaurant. Before he shut the door, Mera looked up and saw him.

Mera began, "Oh hey, Sai-" she was cut off by Saiki slamming the door.

"Ki…" she finished with a confused and somewhat sad look on her face.

Saiki had returned to his room and began packing his bags, " _Sorry about that outburst, folks. Somethings in life are pretty upsetting at times._ " Saiki looked over at his glasses which were on top of his school uniform; they appeared to be broken.

" _I…kind of blew a gasket. Good thing I have special contacts just in case; if you want to know why I need these glasses so bad, read the Manga. Not exactly in the mood to-_ "

Saiki turned to the door as he heard a knock. He opened the door to see Mera standing in the doorway.

" _Huh? Mera?_ " Saiki questioned.

"Saiki…can you come with me? I have something I want to show you," Mera asked.

" _I'm not exactly in the mood. Plus, I should pack,_ " Saiki responded.

Mera gave Saiki pleading eyes, "I promise, it'll be quick!"

Saiki paused for a moment, but he begrudgingly sighed.

Mera grabbed his hand and led him, "Great, c'mon."

Saiki looked down at his own hand being held by Mera, " _…No…Toritsuka's wrong._ "

Mera showed Saiki to her room and opened the door; when Saiki looked up, his face lit up.

" _Wh-What,"_ he began to think as he saw the beauty that was on the table. Shaved ice, coffee, and a handful of other ingredients, (Seriously, I barely know what this is) there it was; the Coffee Red Bean Anmitsu.

"I had a feeling you really wanted to have one, so I decided to save some. Would you like to join me-," Mera began.

Saiki put his hand on Mera's shoulder, " _Th-Thank you, Mera. This is exactly what I needed._ "

"Saiki, we're friends. It's the least I can do; and by the way, you can call me Chisato. Shall we eat," she smiled.

Saiki almost wanted to cry, "Yeah, let's do it." The likability continued to skyrocket; Saiki took a bite and had a small smile, " _This actually kind of nice._ "

It only took a few minutes, but the dessert was already gone. "That was delicious," Mera said.

" _Yeah it was pretty good, thanks again,_ " Saiki nodded. He began to get up until Mera stopped him.

"Saiki…thank you…" she started.

Saiki raised an eyebrow, " _Huh? What did I do?_ "

Mera began to shake, "Thank you…for being there for me." Tears started to pour down her face, "I've had so much fun on this trip. And I don't know how, but I feel like you're part of the reason…You've just been an incredible friend…Thank you for trying to make this trip special…And I know when we get back to school things will be back to normal with school and all my jobs…so thanks for everything…"

Saiki was taken aback by this, " _Wow…I mean that much to her lately. Out of everyone, when I use my powers to help her, it doesn't feel as bad._ " Saiki did something that even surprised himself; he pulled Mera in for a hug.

Mera was startled by this, but hugged him back tightly. She continued to cry into his shoulder.

" _Chisato…I…I'm happy that I'm important to you,_ " he thought releasing her from the hug. As he released her, he wiped the tears from her face. Mera didn't flinch when he did so. They both looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever.

" _There's something about her…I don't get it…she's not as much of a bother as the other girls…Well there's one who draws attention and one who's obsessed with me. But the other one gives me Coffee Jelly; I guess if it's her, then I..._ " Saiki thought.

They continued to stare until Saiki noticed Mera's movements. She slowly began to lean in towards Saiki's face and close her eyes. Saiki remained still as she continued. She kept moving until she pressed her lips against Saiki's. Saiki was surprised by this for the first few seconds, but began to close his eyes afterwards until he quickly pulled away.

Mera began to panic, "Saiki; I'm so sorry! I feel awful that I took your first kiss! I just got so emotional, that I just lost control!"

Saiki began to stand up. Mera almost felt like she was about to cry again; she hung her head. Suddenly she heard the sound of a door close. She looked up to see Saiki lean in and press his lips against her; surprising her, but she gave in and kissed him back.

Saiki's hands moved to her face and lower back while Mera's hands moved to his back. After a few more seconds, the broke apart. Both teens were blushing.

"Wh-Wh-" Mera began to speak before Saiki put his finger on her mouth.

" _For my first kiss, I didn't hate it,_ " Saiki smiled.

Mera grew a small smile, but it soon faded. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Should we continue?"

Saiki continued to smile, " _That'd be nice._ "


	3. Psi Desu I Like You

"Get out of here," Teruhashi said pushing her older brother out of the restaurant. She returned to her seat across from Yumehara.

"Wow! Who would've thought your brother was a movie star," Yumehara said excitedly.

Teruhashi sighed, "Yeah, well the publicity can be kind of crazy."

Suddenly Nendou and Kaidou approached the table, "Hey, do you guys know where Saiki and Mera are," Kaidou asked.

Yumehara thought for a moment, "Hm, I saw them earlier, but it has been a little while."

Nendou spoke, "Well maybe we should go find my pal first. He would probably know where to find her, he's smart.

Yumehara and Teruhashi both thought, " _Good idea. No matter what, I will confess to Saiki when we find him! NO MORE EXCUSES!"_

Kaidou scratched his head, "Are you two okay?"

The girls didn't answer.

Teruhashi thought, " _HE'LL SAY 'OH WOW'!"_

Yumehara next, " _I'LL HAVE MY SWEET SAIKI!"_

Kaidou and Nendou tilted their heads in confusion, "Okay…."

Yumehara and Teruhashi shared a final thought, " _Wonder what Saiki's up to anyway._ "

 _With Saiki_

Saiki placed his lips onto Mera's again, this time she immediately wrapped her hands around his neck and back. She gripped his shirt tightly as she deepened their kiss. Mera moaned during the kiss and giggled for a moment, locking lips with Saiki again. The two teens continued to lock and unlock their lips, increasing their movements with each kiss for several minutes until Mera quickly pulled away.

Saiki was about to protest until Mera placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him onto his back. Once in position, Mera slowly climbed on top of him and kissed him. Saiki moved his hands to her sides, smiling through the kiss. The two rolled over so that Saiki was on top of her. He pulled away for a moment, after giving her a brief kiss on the lips, and moved to pepper kisses down her soft neck; Mera moaned at this, "Mmm, Saiki." Mera rolled Saiki back on to his back and the two continued to kiss like before. Mera leaned into Saiki's body the more they kissed, so much so, that Saiki felt her chest on top of his.

" _What am I doing,"_ Saiki thought. " _One minute we're talking and the next, we're making out?! We should stop before-"_ Saiki was cut off by Mera slowly getting off of him. Saiki sat up rather slowly; he began to turn around until he felt Mera's hands wrap around his waist; gripping the bottom of his shirt.

" _Ch-Chi…"_ Saiki began.

Mera whispered into Saiki's ear, "Saiki, please….we're having so much fun." Saiki turned and saw that Mera was blushing.

" _Wow, she's…really cute," Saiki thought._ Saiki smiled, _"I'm not going anywhere."_ Mera giggled and pecked him on the cheek. She then took a deep breath and lifted Saiki's shirt above his head; Saiki threw his shirt to the side.

Mera's eyes darted all over Saiki's body; she placed her hand on his chest and ran her fingers through it. " _Are we moving too fast,_ " Mera thought.

She kissed Saiki again for a few minutes until he slowly moved his hands towards the bottom of her shirt. Saiki began to lift her shirt as they broke apart. Mera giggled and threw her shirt to where Saiki's was.

Saiki looked at Mera's body; he noticed her pink bra and blushed, " _I'm sorry, I-"_

"Saiki, it's okay to stare," Mera said. Saiki looked her in the eyes; he felt his heart began to race. " _I..I don't know what's happening with me, even so I….."_

"Please…kiss me, again," Mera said. Saiki's eyes widened at the girl's request. Her blush increased slightly, " _I want…I want to tell him."_ Saiki placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in towards her face. Mera took a deep breath and whispered,

"Psi…Desu…I like you."

Saiki kissed Mera again and the two's movements got faster as their kiss got more intense. Mera climbed back on top of Saiki as the two continued.

" _This school trip were the best days of my life. Thank you, Saiki_." Mera thought. After a few more moments, Mera's hand began sliding underneath Saiki's shorts; past his boxers. Meanwhile Saiki's hands moved to the key of Mera's bra. They both were about to continue with their movements, until-

The door swung open, "Mera have you seen-SAIKI?" Teruhashi screamed as she saw the two. Mera immediately pulled her hand out of Saiki's shorts and sat up.

"Te-Teruhashi?!" Mera noticed in embarrassment.

Yumehara followed Teruhashi in the room and froze at the sight of Saiki and Mera. "Wh-Wh-What are you guys doing?!"

" _Oh great, I was so focused on Mera, I couldn't tell that the other girls were coming. Least it can't get any worse-"_ Saiki thought as Nendou and Kaidou ran to the room.

"What are you guys screaming about? Is it Dark Reunion? I'll-Oh WOW!" Kaidou said in shock.

"Whoa! Good for you pal," Nendou said.

" _Well at least he-wait what am I saying; this is a travesty,"_ Saiki thought. Suddenly a rumbling was heard outside and a cloud of smoke entered the room; a blue-haired man appeared.

"What are you doing to my Kokomi; you perv?!" Makoto said angrily. He then saw the situation. "Wow….if you didn't like Kokomi, you should've just said so."

" _Idiot! That's what I've been saying!"_ Saiki glared.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE ME? I'M PERFECT! BETTER THAN EVERY GIRL HERE!" Teruhashi yelled before storming off. " _And there it is,"_ Saiki sighed.

 _A Few Hours Later_

The class had packed up their belongings and were seated on the plane. Unfortunately, Nendou had let what happened with Saiki and Mera slip. Most students left the two alone, but a few were pestering them; mainly Toritsuka.

"That's not fair! You act like you don't care about girls, and you get to be with a beautiful one, easily!" Toritsuka yelled.

" _Shut up, idiot!"_ Saiki said looking out of the window.

Teruhashi was sitting alone in the back of the plane. " _I can't believe I showed my true self thanks to Saiki! I swear, it'll be hard to recover from something like this! I-"_

"You okay, Teruhashi?" Nendou asked, returning from the restroom.

"I'm fine," she said sternly. "Just leave me alone."

Nendou tilted his head, "Well you just seemed upset earlier. Anyway, even if my pal can't help you, I'm ready to talk whenever you are."

A small smile formed on Teruhashi's face. "Th-Thanks!" Nendou gave her a thumbs up and went back to his seat. Teruhashi blushed, " _Oh wow._ "

Mera was seen sitting next to Yumehara, neither were really willing to talk about what had happened, until Yumehara spoke. "So…are you guys um…together?" Yumehara asked.

Mera sighed, "….I…I don't know."

Yumehara smiled, "You know, maybe after we get back, you can talk to him. Maybe you can work things out and maybe we can double date!"

Mera kept her head down, "I don't know, Saiki's never been much of a talker and-wait double date?"

"And the two of you can be together at last":

 _Fantasy Saiki: You're so perfect Mera, my Sparkling Astounding Princess!_

 _Fantasy Mera: And you're incredible Saiki, my Super Overwhelming Superhero!_

" _I don't think overwhelming is supposed to be a good thing,"_ Saiki thought.

Mera brought a small smile to her face, "I don't know about those words exactly, but I appreciate your support, Chiyo." Mera responded.

Yumehara smiled at her progress before looking over at Kaidou who was talking to Nendou and blushed.

The class made it back to the school and everyone was saying goodbye, even if they were going to see each other tomorrow. Mera tried to find Saiki but by the time she saw him, he was already leaving.

" _I-I'm sorry. I have to go,"_ he said as he left. Mera tried to get a word in, but she simply couldn't bring herself to do it.

"S-Saiki," she said with extreme sadness in her voice.

Saiki had returned to his house after a short walk. Both of his parents were home and greeted him with bear hugs.

"It's so good to see you Kusuo! I missed you more; let's snuggle!" his father said excitedly.

"Tell us all about your trip! Did you, Nendou, and Kaidou get along," his mother asked.

" _It was fine. I'm going to my room,"_ Saiki said.

His mother stopped him, "But we haven't talked yet, Kuu! I even bought you some coffee jelly from that café you love going to!"

Saiki sighed, " _Actually…I'm not in the mood for coffee jelly right now._ "

"WHAT?!" his parents responded. Saiki went to his room.

"I wonder what's bugging Kusuo. I'm gonna go talk to him," his father said.

Saiki was sitting on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, " _I shouldn't have done that. It was so stupid of me. I-come in, Dad."_

Kuniharu was startled, "Y-You need to talk, son?"

Saiki turned away, " _No Dad. Just need to rest."_

Kuniharu cleared his throat, "Alright, just know that even though you're an all-powerful psychic, you're still my son. And we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

Saiki's Dad began to turn until Saiki spoke, " _Fine, I'll talk._ " Saiki's Dad took a seat at the desk as Saiki explained what happened on the trip.

"So…Kaidou really made a Neo Armstrong-" Saiki's Dad jokingly said. Saiki gave his father an annoyed look.

His dad cleared his throat, "Well sounds like you really had to go through a lot. But not nearly as much as that Mera girl."

Saiki looked at his dad, " _Wait, what?_ "

Kuniharu continued, "You really don't get it do you. The thing is Kusuo, I'm not sure you know how girls work. Even if you don't want to be in a relationship, you should still treat her with respect. Do you have any idea how she feels, right now?"

" _I guess…I was so busy with not trying to stand out that…I made her so upset…I feel awful,"_ Saiki said. " _But what I want to know, is why did I cave so easily?_ "

Kuniharu spoke, "Well from the sounds of it, she loves coffee jelly; that's it for you! But in all seriousness, it sounds like psychic powers can't stop you from growing up."

Saiki looked away, " _Sounds like it. Maybe there was more to it than just me being nice."_

Kuniharu stood and headed towards the door, "Even when you turn her down, you need to tell her you're sorry."

Saiki sat in silence for a bit, " _Since when is he competent?"_

Saiki then heard voices downstairs, "Yep, everything worked out okay!" Kuniharu said.

Kurumi happily responded, "You're so amazing, sweetie!"

"Only as amazing as you deserve, my dear," Kuniharu replied.

" _Never mind,"_ Saiki thought.

 _The Next Day_

Saiki was on his way to school as he usually would be. Oddly enough, they had to go back to school the day after the trip, but considering what Saiki had to do, he didn't mind at all.

" _Even though it wasn't right of me to do what I did, I still just can't see us being together. I'm sorry, but I just can't stand out. We have to stay friends; just friends,"_ he thought.

He had met up with Nendou and Kaidou beforehand and the three of them arrived at the school gate. Unfortunately, there was a little bit of a commotion between four girls; three on one side, Mera on the other.

"Look ladies, it's the girl who eats anything! Where's your boy toy?" one said.

Mera glared, "Leave me alone!"

Another girl jumped in, "Oh boo hoo! You gonna cry!"

The last girl laughed, "That's so cute; she's getting mad!"

Kaidou spoke, "That's terrible we should-huh, Saiki?" Saiki's fist was shaking and he had an extremely annoyed look on his face; he suddenly vanished and appeared in front of Mera, startling her.

" _Leave her alone! She doesn't want to talk to you!"_ Saiki scowled.

The third girl laughed, "Oh please shy guy, do you really-"

Saiki gave them a threatening look, " _DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE WHAT THIS SHY GUY CAN DO WHEN HE'S ANGRY!"_

The girls cowered and began to back away, "Fine," the first one said. "You two losers deserve each other!" The girls made kissing sounds to mock the two and ran off.

" _I've already put curses on their bodies. Have fun with that."_ Saiki sighed. He turned to Mera who was still glaring.

He began, " _Listen, I-"_ before Saiki could finish, Mera slapped him on the cheek.

" _No need to be psychic to predict that,"_ he said rubbing his cheek. Mera immediately slapped him on his other cheek. " _Okay, yeah, I definitely deserved that._ "

Mera spoke furiously, "Be quiet! Do you have any idea what I had to go through yesterday? I couldn't even eat yesterday; my mom has been sick for months and knowing how worried she was, killed me!"

Mera began to shake, "I was crying my eyes out all last night! But you want to know what the worst part is?! Even though I'm still super pissed off at you…part of me didn't want to lose you as a friend! I still didn't want to lose the friend who gave me the extra ticket to Okinawa, who helped me keep my job, the person who always was a loner, but still treated me like I was good enough to be his friend…so if we could still be friends, I'd really like that." Mera lifted her head and had a small smile with her eyes closed.

Saiki was surprised by what Mera said; he also began to notice that a lot of students noticed the situation between the two of them.

" _Mera….stop having that smile on your face…don't smile when I know that you're about to cry…Please just be your true self…I..I…"_ Saiki thought. He stopped thinking and hugged Mera.

Mera's eyes shot open, "S-Saiki?"

Saiki began, " _I'm so sorry, Chisato. I'm such a jerk; when you kissed me and confessed in the room, I was actually really happy. But then I started to think that my feelings may not have been genuine; that I was just doing it to make you happy. And I always hate the idea of standing out to people, but with you…it doesn't feel as bad. But either way, I'm an idiot and I'm so, so sorry, Chisato."_

Mera continued, "Saiki, does that mean that…"

Saiki finished, " _I know I have no right to say this after what happened, but Chisato I….I…want us to be together because I really like you!"_

A lot of students gasped at the confession; especially Saiki's group. Mera was the most shocked as her eyes widened. After a few moments, tears began to form in Mera's eyes as she hugged Saiki back.

"I want us to be together too, Saiki!" she said tightening her grip on him. After a few seconds, both teens pulled away from the hug while still holding each other. Saiki placed his hand on Mera's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss; which she immediately returned.

The two held each other; enjoying the kiss until-

"AWWW!" a voice said.

Mera and Saiki turned to see Yumehara. "S-Sorry for ruining the moment, but I'm just so happy for you two AND for the fact that my plan for you two worked!"

Mera giggled and nodded.

" _It was us talking; not much of a plan if you ask me,"_ Saiki thought.

"Well Saiki, looks like we're already a popular couple," Mera giggled.

Saiki turned to Mera and spoke, "Kusuo."

Mera turned back to her new boyfriend, "What'd you say?"

Saiki sighed and opened his mouth again, "It'd be more casual if you called me by my first name, 'Kusuo'."

Mera smiled, "Alright…Kuu."

Yumehara's eyes lit up, "DOUBLE AWW!"

Saiki and Mera turned to the girl, " _Oh yeah, she's still here."_

Yumehara got the hint and ran off; giggling.

Saiki opened his bag and pulled out a container, " _Oh yeah, and in case you're still mad, I got you a coffee jelly."_

"Are you a God?!" Mera asked. She began to drool and spoke again, "Don't worry we can share it at lunch!"

Saiki nodded, " _Okay, I-"_

"Kusuo" a voice yelled. Saiki turned to see his parents standing by the school; along with his group of friends.

His dad continued, "That's enough flirting, you two!" he chuckled.

His mother had tears in her eyes, "My Kuu's first sweetheart! Kuu, bring her over so we can meet our new daughter-in-law!"

Mera blushed while still eyeing the jelly, "Daughter-in-law?"

Saiki was still focused on his parents, " _Yeah, sorry. My parents can be kind of over-the-top."_

"Mmm hmm," he heard Mera say. Saiki turned to see that the coffee jelly was gone, " _Huh? Where's the coffee jelly?"_

"No idea," Mera said turned away from Saiki with blush on her face and her mouth stuffed.

 **A/N: Well thanks for taking this ride with me guys! Even if you aren't a fan of this shipping, I still appreciate a read and review! I-**

 **Saiki: Stop kissing up!**

 **BT: I'm not! I'm being grateful!**

 **Saiki: Well either way, you made me really OOC! This is probably not how I'd act!**

 **BT: But aren't you happy?**

 **Saiki: ( Pulls out wallet with a picture of Mera hanging on his arm; the two are smiling) …I'm not unhappy…**

 **BT: Ah Ha! I-**

 ***Bright Flash! Four boys appear!***

 **Brendan: There you are, BT!**

 **Saiki: Who the hell are you?**

 **Lucas: We're from BT's other story: Pokémon Takeover Game Genie on *Smiles at audience and winks.* So is this what you've been working on instead of our new chapter?**

 **BT: Sorry guys! I've been busy!**

 **Calem: I told you he was a loser.**

 **BT: Ouch..**

 **Wally: H-Hey try to ease up on him; he's trying.**

 **Saiki: These guys are nuts.**

 **Brendan: Oh hey uh…Saiki was it? We need more people for our crossover special; wanna be in?**

 **Saiki: What do I get?**

 **Lucas: Friendship?**

 **Saiki: No.**

 **Wally: A-All you can eat coffee jelly.**

 **Saiki: Okay, I'm in. We'll talk soon.**

 **BT: Way to get along guys!**

 ***The five boys look at each other***

 **Calem: Want to get back at the author?**

 **Saiki: Yeah sure.**

 ***Saiki's eyes glow and the ground rips apart. Four trainers grab BT***

 **BT: HEY! What are you-**

 ***Throw BT into the ground***

 **BT: YOU SONS OF BITCHES!**

 ***Ground closes up and Saiki's eyes stop glowing***

 **Brendan: Good; I hate that guy!**

 **Saiki: Yeah, me too.**

 **Calem: Even the man with 3 H's would approve of how buried this young promising talent.**

 ***The five boys look at audience, give a cheesy smile, and a thumbs up***


End file.
